


Sus ojos en ella

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hay tags kenny/historia pero no kenny/frieda, Multi, Smut, soy mala con los tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Kenny le mintió a Uri al decirle tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, que ir a la ceremonia donde iba a ser devorado por su sobrina. La verdad era que no quería ir, no iba a soportar verlo siendo ergullido y triturado en la boca de un titán hasta morir.No, no estaba listo para eso.





	Sus ojos en ella

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació a partir de una imagen de un shipp de Bleach. No me pregunten cual, que ni yo sé, pero pueden ver la imagen en mi página en Facebook: SayriinaBlack.
> 
> Dedicado a Grisell Martínez.  
> Esto fue tu culpa xD

**Sus ojos en ella**

  
Kenny le mintió a Uri al decirle tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, que ir a la ceremonia donde iba a ser devorado por su sobrina. La verdad era que no quería ir, no iba a soportar verlo siendo ergullido y triturado en la boca de un titán hasta morir. No, no estaba listo para eso.

Así que huyó a la ciudad subterránea, dónde encontraría un lugar para beber y probablemente matar a alguien. Si, ése era un mejor plan.

Cuando regresó luego de varios días, el bueno para nada de Rod Reiss lo mandó llamar. Estaba casi seguro el hombrecito lo echaría, sin Uri ya en el mundo, Kenny podría ya no contar con la protección alguna vez tuvo; no que realmente la necesitara, cualquiera se interpusiera en su camino iba a terminar con las tripas de fuera.

“Según tengo entendido…” empezó a decir el gordinflón. “Uri quería permanecieras a nuestro servicio, ¿no?”

“Eso era lo que él quería, me pregunto que quieres tú.”

“ _Usted_.”

“Oh vamos, no es necesario me trates con tanta formalidad.” Kenny sonrió divertido ante la cara de coraje de Rod.

“Creo sería buena idea te quedarás. Tus habilidades podrían ser de ayuda.”

La sonrisa de Kenny pasó a ser macabra. Sabía Rod no era tan estúpido y pensaba utilizarlo para hacer el trabajo sucio. Y el permanecer cerca de los Reiss le serviría a él para lograr sus propios objetivos. Asintió apoyando la idea y escuchó la puerta a su espalda ser abierta.

“Padre, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?” preguntó una voz.

Se quedó helado y supo era su momento de desaparecer. La voz era la de la chiquilla acababa de matar a Uri y no estaba listo para verla a la cara sin sentir la necesidad de abrirle el vientre y sacarle lo que quedara de él.

Dio media vuelta rápido tratando de no verla a la cara, pero le fue imposible ignorarla. Al verla, la sangre en sus venas se helo: ahí estaban, esos ojos que podría jurar conocía mejor que nadie, en el rostro de una mocosa. Se detuvieron a verse no más de unos segundos y sintió como esa niña era capaz de ver más allá de si mismo, justo como Uri solía hacerlo.

* * *

Frieda sabía su padre no había hecho caso a su petición: ella no necesitaba a una niñera. Era la reina de las murallas, nadie lo sabía y nadie la atacaría. Pero su padre se preocupaba por nada y mandaba a Kenny Ackerman para que la siguiera como su sombra. Avanzó unos cuantos metros más en su caballo y se detuvo.

“Se que me esta siguiendo, salga de su escondite.” Llamó Frieda a la nada. Tardo un momento y luego escuchó el sonido de hojas moverse y al voltear, vió al hombre recargado en un árbol.

“Es mi deber cuidarla princesa. Órdenes de su padre.”

Desmontó el caballo y avanzo hasta quedar frente a Kenny.

“No soy una princesa, soy la reina de las murallas y tampoco soy una niña necesite protección.”

Tenía 17 años, era prácticamente una mujer adulta. Pero su padre no opinaba lo mismo.

“No quiero que me sigas.”

“Esa no es una opción princesa y lo sabes.”

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, en una batalla de miradas. Frieda sentía conocía a ese desconocido mejor que nadie, pero todo era por las memorias que su tío le había heredado. Había visto la relación habían tenido, mucho más allá del simplemente servirle.

“Dos horas.” Le dijo él. “Te doy dos horas para que hagas lo que sea que haces sin seguirte y debes regresar a este mismo lugar.”

Frieda frunció el ceño en protesta. “¿Y si no acepto?”

Kenny le sonrió. “Tan fácil como cortarte las piernas y llevarte de regreso a la mansión.”

El corazón se le aceleró al escuchar eso. “No se atrevería.”

“¿Quieres apostar?”

No, Frieda no quería apostar, porque sabía iba a perder. Suspiró resignada y acepto; era eso o nada.

Siguiendo el trato, regreso a las dos horas. Encontró al hombre recargado en el mismo árbol, aparentemente dormido. Desmontó el caballo y se acercó a él.

“¿Kenny?” preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta.

Se mordió el labio y volteando hacía los lados temiendo alguien la fuera a ver, se puso en cuclillas al lado de él y le levantó el sombrero con el que se cubría el rostro. Se sentía confundida; no estaba segura de si esa atracción que sentía por él era cosa de ella o de las memorias de su tío. Prefería pensar era lo segundo, pero incluso antes de obtener el Titán Fundador, veía al extraño amigo de su tío con cierto interés. Se acercó a él con la intención de darle un beso, pero se detuvo. Estaba loca.

Empezó a levantarse, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió.

“¿Qué crees que haces princesa?” le preguntó Kenny aún con los ojos cerrados.

“¿Y-yo? Nn-ada.” Tartamudeo torpemente. “Solo estaba, ya sabe, revisando estuviera vivo. Es un anciano y podría morir en cualquier momento.”

Kenny abrió los ojos a escuchar eso y la observó con sus intensos e inteligentes ojos grises.

“Así que anciano, ¿eh?” Le pregunto él. Ella no supo que responderle. Solo había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabezas.

Antes de poder decir algo en su favor, él la jaló haciéndola perder el equilibrio para luego besarla.

Frieda se quedó helada ante la acción y cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, le puso las manos en el pecho y se alejó de él.

“¿¡Qué demonios cree que hace!?” le reclamó.

Él simplemente le sonrió. “No te alteres princesa, solo fue un beso. Cuando quieras otro, solo debes decírmelo.”

Se puso de pie de inmediato, se dirigió a su caballo y regresó a la mansión sin voltear para ver si la seguían o no. Para ella no había sido solo un beso, había sido su primer beso y ese hombre que le doblaba la edad se lo había robado.

.

Frieda no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Kenny desde el día que la besó. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si la seguía o no; sabía que lo hacía, pero no se molestaba en reclamarle.

Su extraño trato seguía en pie y cuando regresaba de sus paseos, que algunas veces duraban más de dos horas, lo encontraba descansando a la sombra de un árbol. Por supuesto él siempre le hacía saber si se había tardado en su paseo o si había sido más corto de lo normal. Ella no le respondía nada, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. En parte por dignidad y en otra, por que no se sacaba de la cabeza el beso. Se decía a sí misma era debido a los recuerdos de su tío estaba así, pero algo muy al fondo de su corazón le decía no era así.

Y debía averiguar cual de las dos era.

En su siguiente paseo, al regresar encontró a Kenny en el lugar de siempre. Se bajó del caballo y avanzó hacia él; con un golpe en el pie lo hizo verla. Él se levantó el sombrero.

“¿Qué se te ofrece princesa?”

“De pie.” Le dijo ella en tono autoritario.

Kenny sonrió divertido y se puso de pie. “Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle alteza.”

El sarcasmo en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido. Levantó la cabeza con dignidad.

“Quiero que me bese.” Le dijo sería.

Y lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, aunque él trato de no mostrarlo al sonreírle de manera socarrona.

“Así que le gusto ¿eh?”

“¿Va a hacerlo o no?”

Su tono claramente no le gustó al hombre, nuevamente sus ojos lo delataron. Aún así, la tomo del brazo de manera brusca y la besó.

Esta vez estaba lista y le respondió el gesto, después de todo ella se lo había pedido. El beso le supo a licor y no le extrañó, Kenny tomaba whisky como cualquier otra persona tomaba café.

Al separarse, los dos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro.

“¿Complacida o quiere otro?” le pregunto él.

Frieda, por capricho y querer borrar la sonrisa de la cara del hombre, lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó de nuevo. Se alejó de él sin voltear a verlo y se subió al caballo.

“Nos vemos mañana.” Fue todo lo que le dijo como despedida.

Después de eso todo entre ellos cambió. Cuando se dirigían la palabra era para intercambiar mordaces comentarios y uno que otro insulto. En las ocasiones estaban solos o se cruzaban en algún pasillo desierto, se besaban. No eran besos románticos, dónde el la abrazaba y ella le enredaba sus brazos en el cuello; cuando él la besaba a ella, la jalaba del brazo y cuando ella lo besaba a él, lo tomaba de la camisa. Después de cada interacción, se alejaban sin decirse una palabra. Frieda sabía que eso que hacían no los hacía pareja, pero no podía evitar sentir el pulso acelerado cuando lo besaba.

.

“Hora de dormir princesa.”

Frieda respingo al escuchar a Kenny. Levantó los ojos del libro tenía en las manos y lo vió recargado en la puerta.

“¿Te mataría el tocar la puerta antes de entrar?”

“No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado.”

“Deberías.”

Kenny se alejo de la puerta y empezó a avanzar hacía ella.

“¿Y si la toco y me muero? ¿Qué harías sin mí princesa?”

Al llegar a su destino, la acorralo poniendo ambos brazos en el respaldo del sillón dónde estaba sentada.

“¿Quién te va a dar besos cuando nadie ve?” le susurró.

Frieda levantó la ceja. “No te creas tan indispensable, podría encontrar a otra persona.”

Él le sonrió. “Pero nadie como yo.”

No le dio tiempo de responderle, pues termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos para besarla. No era la primera vez que la besaba en su habitación, pero si la primera que lo hacía mientras estaba sentada. Al acción aumento el pulso en los dos y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba acostada con él arriba de ella. Sintió la mano de Kenny acariciarle el costado y dado que solo estaba usando su bata, fue capaz de sentir su calidez. Él dejó su boca y se dirigió a su cuello. Un jadeo se le escapó al sentir como la mordía. Y eso hizo que el momento se rompiera.

Él se detuvo de inmediato y se alejó de ella. La observó un momento y dio medía vuelta para irse.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” pregunto ella molesta. La besaba, la acariciaba ¿y luego la dejaba?.

“Buenas noches princesa, es hora de que duermas.”

Esa respuesta la puso furiosa y es bien sabido que cuando alguien se enoja dice cosas que no pretende y eso le pasó a ella cuando abrió la boca.

“¿Me crees estúpida? ¿A caso crees no sé lo que pasa entre tú y tu segunda la mando?”

Kenny se detuvo en la puerta sin decirle nada, cuando lo vió poner la mano en el picaporte, soltó lo último que le quedaba.

“¿O es que solo te gustan los rubios?”

Esta vez él volteó a verla y Frieda supo había tocado una fibra sensible. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta llegar a él.

“He visto la relación tenías con mi tío, ¿a caso nunca te lo imaginaste?” Sabía debía detenerse y cerrar la boca, pero continuó hablando. “Casi puedo jurar que por eso me besaste la primera vez ¿no? ¿Intentabas ver si lo hacía igual que él?”

Kenny la tomó del rostro con tanta fuerza que la lastimo. Nunca le había tenido miedo, aunque le parecía un hombre aterrador, pero en ese instante estaba realmente asustada de lo que le pudiera hacer.

“No sabes de lo que hablas mocosa.”

“¿Quieres apostar?”

Le apretó más el rostro, para luego soltarla. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Frieda empezó a temblar. Se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Sabía lo que había dicho era algo de lo que no iba a poder retractarse jamás.

* * *

Kenny salió furioso y con ganas de matar a unas cuantas personas de la mansión de los Reiss. La maldita mocosa de había pasado de la raya. Él sabía era lógico ella estaría enterada del tipo de relación tuvo con Uri, pero jamás imagino lo fuera a usar en su contra. Llegó a la casa que servía como cuartel, que estaba a unos cuantos minutos a caballo de la mansión Reiss. Sabía estaba solo, a excepción de una persona y fue directamente a buscarla.

Tocó la puerta y Traute Carven le abrió.

“Señor, ¿necesita algo?”

La respuesta de Kenny fue entrar a la habitación, tomarla con fuerza y besarla con brusquedad. Ella no se le resistió.

Pero de nada le sirvió ir a buscar en el cuerpo de otra mujer lo que había interrumpido con Frieda, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella. A pesar de que la acción había durado unos cuantos minutos, no dejaba de recordar como su mano se deslizaba sobre la tela de algodón de la bata blanca; el sabor de su piel en su lengua, el aroma dulce desprendía; ese jadeo sensual se le había escapado de los labios.

No, Traute no le ayudo a borrar esos recuerdos.

.

Dejó de ser el guardaespaldas de Frieda y envío a otra persona, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta él ya no era quien la vigilaba, amenazó con comerse a cualquiera se atreviera a seguirla, lo que por supuesto provocó nadie quisiera el trabajo. Aún así, siempre iba alguien, aunque fuera a ratos.

Evitaba lo más posible verla y era bueno ignorando las órdenes de Rod, así que los meses pasaron sin que fuese necesario pusiera un pie cerca de la mansión Reiss. Pero estaba enterado de todo lo que le pasaba a la princesa. Por Traute se enteró que sufría episodios de ataques en los cuáles parecía se volvía loca, que luego de un rato se le pasaban, pero qué la ponían débil y ausente.

Kenny sabía eso también le había pasado a Uri. Cuando le llegó a preguntar porqué le sucedía, la respuesta de Uri era que no se podía ir en contra de la corriente. Y él sabía no había persona más rebelde y testaruda que Frieda, así que en parte no le sorprendía se volviera loca de vez en cuando.

Para su cumpleaños número 18, hicieron una gran fiesta, a la cual invitaron a un grupo selecto de gente y no le quedó más que ir, aunque el permaneció fuera de la casa cuidando el perímetro. En una de sus expediciones cerca de la mansión, logro ver por la ventana a Frieda. Se había enterado de que la madre quería deslumbrara a todos con un vestido caro y miles de joyas, pero terca como solo Frieda Reiss podía serlo, se había negado.

Y la vió en un vestido sencillo de color claro, con el cabello en medio recogido. Se veía hermosa la mocosa, pero no se lo haría saber. Ella volteó en dirección a la ventana desde donde él la veía, pero supo no logro verlo porque la noche lo ocultaba.

.

Meses después, Rod lo llamó para que cuidara la mansión. Kenny lo vió como una reverenda estupidez, si todos iban a ir a una fiesta en Mitras, lo último que necesitaban era un velador. Pero Rod insistió en que lo hiciera y acepto una vez acordaron cuanto iba a pagarle.

Permaneció afuera, busco un lugar dónde sentarse y encendió un cigarrillo. La noche era tranquila y fresca, realmente perfecta. Estaba considerando el quedarse dormido ahí, cuando un grito y el claro sonido del cristal rompiéndose interrumpió el silencio.

Lo primero que se lo ocurrió es que había ladrones, pero el sonido había sido desde adentro de la casa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la insistencia de Rod en que cuidara el lugar: Frieda estaba ahí.

Corrió a la puerta y subió apresurado las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.

“¡Princesa!” la llamo al entrar. La cama estaba vacía, sus ojos fueron a pasar a la luz que se veía debajo de la puerta del baño.

La abrió de golpe encontrando a Frieda en el piso, el espejo que había estaba roto. Ella tenía un pedazo de cristal en la mano y en el dorso de la otra se había escrito la palabra _libre_. Había sangre en el piso, aunque la herida ya estaba sanando.

“¿Qué demonios hiciste muchacha?” le pregunto. Se hincó a su lado y le hizo a un lado el cabello de la cara.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y estaba temblando.

“¡Frieda!” le gritó al no tener respuesta.

Ella empezó a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo.

“Haz que se queden en silencio, diles que se detengan. Sácalos de mi cabeza” Le suplico ella. Se llevó las manos a los costados de la cabeza y empezó a gritar desesperada.

La vió tomar uno de los cristales del piso y verla llevárselo a la cabeza. La detuvo al instante. Le quitó el pedazo de espejo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Poco a poco empezó a respirar de manera normal, probablemente quedándose dormida. Al verle el rostro sereno se levantó para irse, pero una mano jalándolo se lo impidió. Volteo y la vió con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Lamento mucho lo que te dije.” Le susurró. “Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo.”

Él se sentó a un lado de ella.

“Tal vez me lo merecía princesa. Tal vez fuiste una hija de puta por decírmelo. Es algo que nunca sabremos.”

Frieda se irguió con una leve sonrisa.

“Estoy muy segura fue lo segundo.”

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Kenny no sabía que decirle, no era un hombre sentimental. Se aclaró a garganta antes de hablar de nuevo.

“Entonces, ¿te conseguiste a otro que te besara en mi ausencia?”

Frieda ladeó la cabeza analizado la pregunta. “Lo intenté, nadie acepto. Creo que tenían miedo a que me transformara y me los comiera si hacían algo que no me gustara.”

“Amenazaste con hacerlo si continuaban vigilándote, supongo se corrió la voz de que estás loca.”

“Supongo.”

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente. Frieda se acercó más a él; notó tenía la respiración acelerada y termino la tortura de ambos al finalizar lo que ella había iniciado y besarla.

De inmediato ella le enredo los brazos en el cuello y se sentó en horcajadas sobre él. La acercó a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible. Le pasó las manos por la espalda, hasta bajar a su cadera y seguir descendiendo hasta sus rodillas. Llegado a ese punto empezó a subir, acariciando la suave piel de sus muslos. Estaba deseoso por revivir lo que había dejado iniciado y dejo la boca de la muchacha para ir a su cuello. Está vez la hizo gemir, al morderla de nuevo y acompañar la acción en el apretarle el trasero con las manos.

Frieda empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y a acariciarle el pecho.

“Para ser un anciano…” le dijo ella entre jadeos. “Estas bastante bien.”

Él levantó la cabeza y volteó a verla.

“Y eso que todavía no te hago todo lo que tengo planeado.”

Llevó las manos a la espalda de ella y de un tirón le rompió la bata.

El cuerpo de Frieda era completamente diferente a todos los que habían pasado por sus manos: tenía la piel blanca y suave; sus pechos eran perfectos y rosados. Hizo ese delicado cuerpo suyo en todas las maneras posibles y ella se le entregó sin protesta, probablemente tan deseosa como él por sentirlo dentro. Había vivido muchas experiencias excitantes en su vida y ninguna se comparaba al ver a esa princesa montarlo como una experta, al escucharla gemir como puta en celo, pidiéndole más.

Se fue de la habitación de Frieda antes del amanecer, lo último que necesitaba era que algún criado lo viera salir de ese lugar y le fueron con el chisme a Rod de que había desvirgado a su hija.

Antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda volteó a verla, sin saber esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

.

Kenny siguió a Rod Reiss a una granja. El camino se le hizo familiar y fue porque a ese lugar era al que Frieda se escapaba.

Frieda. Todo se había ido al carajo con la caída del muro. Tenía planeado convencerla de que le pasara ese poder ella odiaba; tenía planeado el disfrutar de su compañía en la cama. Tenía planeadas muchas cosas y todo había quedado en nada.

Según Rod Frieda había perdido la batalla y toda su familia había sido asesinada. Todos menos él, el maldito bastardo seguía con vida.

Al llegar al lugar, asesinó a una mujer, que de acuerdo a Rod, no tenía nada que ver con él. Se dirigió a la niña, que también iba matar, por las mismas razones lo acababa de hacer.

Al verla, supo era no era una niña cualquiera: sus ojos azules y la forma de su rostro la delataba. Era muy parecida a Frieda. Esa niña era una Reiss y Rod acababa de negarla. Vaya que era un hijo de puta. Kenny al menos había cuidado al hijo de su hermana de que no muriera. Ahora solo quería matar a esa rata enana, pero se lo había ganado.

Se acercó a ella, pero Rod lo detuvo y le dio una oportunidad a esa niña de vivir.

Kenny dejó ir a esa niña y siguió al lado de Rod. Sabía que algún día iba a lograr su cometido y obtener ese poder que deseaba.

Y si tenía suerte, también a Uri y a Frieda.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos y son gratis, asi que aprovechen.
> 
> Una disculpa por cualquier falta de orcografía, esas siempre se me van aunque relea mil veces. Soy mi propio beta xD


End file.
